Collection of Avenger One Shots
by The Wicked One 22
Summary: Just a random collection of Avengers one shots.
1. Chapter 1

Blood slowly seeped from three bullet wounds; two in the left shoulder and one in the right leg, but she was slowly losing the clarity of her vision. She exhaled in a sigh, trying to bite back the scream that was forcing itself forward. She'd made a stupid mistake and now she was paying for it. Natasha and Clint had warned her not to go alone, especially not when crossing into the enemy's territory, but MaCayla hadn't listened. Now, she was bleeding out on to the pavement behind a bar somewhere in New Mexico.

Rain slowly started to drizzle out of the sky and night was quickly approaching. MaCayla knew she had to act quickly if she wanted to make it out alive. New Mexico was known for its hot days and cold nights. She'd die of sickness if she didn't bleed to death first.

A loud roar of thunder broke through the air as she risked a glance up at the sky. It was in that moment that she realized she was being watched. Someone was guarding over her. Staring up at the blackened sky, she cried out and begged to be heard.

"Help me. Please, Thor." Thunder rang out louder than before and lightning flashed as a speck of red descended from the sky. MaCayla closed her eyes and relaxed a little bit. Help had arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

It was comforting to know that I sat in a house full of world known heroes. Knowing that they'd always defend me and would fight for my safety. It made me feel important... Special. This make shift "family" had opened its mansion to us, my sister and I. They had willingly let us live in their house, eat their food, and sleep in their beds. (Technically, it all belonged to Tony, but no one ever cared about what he thought. Besides, JARVIS liked me.)

I sat at the kitchen table, a mug full of coffee in between my frozen fingers, water slowly dripping from the ends of my shoulder length hair. Tony was so going to pay for this, seeing as it had been his idea. He thought it would be funny: lure MaCayla into the backyard, wait until her phone and iPod had been placed on the patio table, call her over. It was harmless, really, until Bruce got involved.

I'd been standing with Tony, watching the sunset one second, and then in the pool a second later. Bruce had snuck up behind me and tossed me in. The force from the throw had knocked the wind from my lungs while the freezing water felt like knives. I couldn't react to anything as I slowly sank into the twelve foot depths. My arms and legs wouldn't move as I hit the bottom, and I didn't have any air to spare.

My body tensed up and I knew that I wasn't capable of saving myself. I stood no chance against the freezing water, it was the beginning of winter for God's sake. I also hadn't been prepared. I forced myself to blink, the chlorine was starting to burn my eyes, and looked to the surface. Would Tony or Bruce save me? Everyone else had gone out for food and would never make it back in time. "What a stupid way to die," I thought to myself as my eyes drifted closed.

When I came to, I realized that I had been placed on the couch and wrapped in a blanket. My still wet clothes stuck to me like a second skin and were growing uncomfortable. My sister, Kyndyl, jumped from her seat beside the couch and helped me to sit up. I motioned to the kitchen and she slowly helped me stand, leading the way through the living room.

"How are you feeling?" For fear that my voice would betray me, I simply nodded. She handed me a cup and I gladly took it.

"Answer me this, will you?" Kyndyl nodded, so I continued. "Who saved me?" Shoes squeaked on the tile floor as they came into the kitchen. He ran a towel through his spiked hair and smiled at me, a puddle forming around him as the water dripped from his clothes.

"I did." Smiling, I pat the spot beside me at the table.

"Join me for coffee, my love." The sound of his chuckle echoed in my ears as he took a seat. Oh, how I loved that sound. Taking his hand in mine, I looked into his eyes. They had gone dark, a midnight blue instead of the usual ice, and they held a glimmer of concern. Gently, I kissed the back of his hand and moved my free one to his knee. "Thank you, Clint." Kyndyl took her exit from the room and left us to drink our coffee with each other.


End file.
